GreenStar PharmaTech
A close ally of GreenStar AgroSystems and GreenStar Biotech, this firm would be charged with the task of developing pharmaceuticals and medical equipment, and technology to meet TMP’s special needs. Similar to the situation addressed by GreenStar Materials, medical care on TMP communities will demand a much higher diversity of capability from smaller facilities. Medicine in the western world has been allowed to become fractured by Industrial Age overspecialization. Patients must deal with many different classes of practitioners and travel between many different facilities for their care. This is hopelessly inefficient, both in terms of the nature of care and the waste in time and energy. As TMP produces more remote communities their medical facilities will have to develop in a way never seen before in contemporary medicine. Medical practitioners will have to be far more competent in a far wider spectrum of medical knowledge and skill and, for lack of labor, will not be able to delegate as much as they commonly do today. Single medical facilities will have to incorporate the entire spectrum of health care, from dental and eye care to ER services to the most advanced diagnosis, laboratory, and surgery services. Laboratory and radiology systems will have to become smaller, faster, and smart enough to be operated on-demand by physicians themselves (and in some cases patients) rather than specialist technicians. Surgical/medical robotics will have to be more diversified to enable even major procedures to be reduced to one or two-person jobs. Residences and hotel spaces will need to be able to serve double-duty for non-critical care stay. Telemedicine and Artificial intelligence systems will need to be relied on more for diagnosis and care monitoring. Many minor clinical procedures will need to be replaced by safe and convenient means of self-administered care. So, just like GreenStar Materials, GreenStar PharmaTech will have its work cut out for it. Long-term, GreenStar PharmaTech will be involved in the development of one of the most critical technologies in the whole of TMP; a practical clinical solution to ‘space wasting’ caused by long term exposure to a microgravity environment. The whole nature and speed of human civilization’s expansion into space hinges on this one breakthrough –and one which to date has seemed increasingly difficult to develop. Marshal Savage bet on the technology of electromuscular stimulation as an easy answer. We now know this will not suffice. National space agencies –even with their long obsession with ‘man in space’ activities– have spent 50 years in pursuit of a solution to no avail. Without this, continuous human habitation in orbital space will depend entirely on the creation of vast artificial gravity habitats that will be much more difficult and time consuming to develop. Even permanent Lunar and Mars settlement may become untenable for lack of full gravity and the inability to accommodate large artificial gravity structures. Odds are that medical nanotechnology will ultimately provide a solution to this but only by some of its most sophisticated possible technologies appearing after a very long period of development. So another near-term solution will be key to avoiding a very long delay in the pace of space development. Parent Topic *GreenStar Industrial Cooperative Peer Topics *GreenStar Aerospace *GreenStar AgroSystems *GreenStar Biotech *GreenStar Codeworks *GreenStar Construction *GreenStar DigiTech *GreenStar Energy *GreenStar Materials *GreenStar Modular Building Products *GreenStar Robotics *GreenStar Telecommunications *GreenStar Toolworks *GreenStar Transit *GreenStar Transportation Systems *Aquarian Bounty *Aquarian Marine Resources *Asgard Mining Cooperative *Asgard Orbital Services Phases Category:GreenStar Industrial Cooperative